1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus capable of transmitting an original image at an optimum resolution which corresponds to the density of the original image to be transmitted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional type of facsimile apparatus, an operator determines whether the density of an original image to be transmitted is high or low prior to its transmission. If the operator determines that the original image has a high density, he selects, for example, a fine mode, causing the facsimile apparatus to read the original image and transmit it at the corresponding resolution. In a case where the density of the original image is low, even if the original image is transmitted in a standard mode, the image received on a reception side retains sufficient resolution. For this reason, it is generally preferred that such an original image be transmitted in the standard mode since the time required for transmission as well as communication costs can be reduced. If a plurality of originals are to be transmitted, the operator has to determine whether the density of each original image is high or low, and must change reading resolutions before executing the operation of reading each original image. Then an original comprised of sentences composed of large characters, can be read in the standard mode, while an original containing a precise drawing can be read in, for example, a fine mode.
Because the operator needs to determine the reading resolution before transmission, the conventional arrangement described above has the following disadvantages:
(1) It is time-consuming to determine the resolution at which an original image should be read during transmission.
(2) If a plurality of originals are to be transmitted, the operator must determine and set the reading resolution over and over again in accordance with the density of each original image.
(3) Since the setting of the resolution is dependent upon the decision of each operator as described above, the subjectivity of different operators result in different settings. For example, an original whose resolution can be completely processed in the fine mode may be transmitted in the ultra fine mode; otherwise, an original which is preferably transmitted in the ultra fine mode may be transmitted in the standard mode As a result, an original image with a satisfactory quality may not be transmitted to a communication device installed on a reception side, and communication costs may increase.